Living Life
by DisasterKelly
Summary: What if Amy met someone who has already dealt with what she is going through? How would things be different? Would here decisions stay the same, or go in a complete different direction. A couple new characters, most of are the same. Read if you wanna kno
1. A Point

Secret Life

Chapter 1: A Point

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping. It is definitely not my favorite sound in the world. I got out of bed, looked at my full length mirror, and groaned at the thought of today. I made my way to the kitchen for breakfast, my mom was sitting at the table drinking her coffee. "Mom?" I asked. "Yeah, Amy?" "Do I have to go to school today? Seriously, do you know what people will say?" I begged. My mom looked at me, "alright, you can stay home." "What? I want to stay home too." my sister Ashley said, as she walked into the kitchen. "Ashley, you are going to school. There is now reason for you not to go." My mom told her. "So, if I get pregnant, then I can stay home?" Ashley asked. "Ashley!" I yelled.

"What? I was only making a point." She said. "I don't even know why I told you." I groaned. "You told me because I am your sister, and you love me." Ashley said with a smile. I stared at her, "no, that can't be it." Ashley rolled her eyes at my comment. Mom and Ashley left soon after our conversation. The truth is, Ashley said it all, yeah, at fifteen I am pregnant. It happened at band camp, I know, totally cliché right? I didn't even really know what was happening, it only lasted, like, two seconds. And it was no where near romantic. I told Ashley first, actually she kind of figured it out on her own. The weight gain, bigger boobs, eating everything in sight, the signs were all there. Telling Ashley was easy, telling my mom, now that was hell.

_(Flashback)_

_It was about six o'clock in the morning. No one was awake yet so I was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark, and in silence. I heard the hall creak, I looked up and saw my mom walking into the kitchen. It was too dark and she hadn't seen me yet. I watched as she made the coffee, she finally looked up, and when she saw me she jumped a little. "Jeez, Amy you scared me I didn't see you there. What are you doing sitting in the dark?" She asked. I didn't say anything. "Amy?" My mom asked. "I'm having a baby." I tell her. She makes a puzzled face. "What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." My mom asked. I look at her, "I am having a baby." "What?" She asked, confused. I sigh, "I'm having a baby." She sits in front of me, "what do you mean? Is this for school?" "No. I'm pregnant." I tell her again. _

_She stares at me in disbelief. "Pregnant? Amy you can't be pregnant. You're fifteen, for heaven's sake." She says. _

_(End Flashback)_

We talked, it took me a while to convince her. At first she thought I was covering for Ashley, then she thought me and Ashley came up with the plan, but she finally believed me, then went off on me again. Everyone in my family tried our best to keep my growing offspring a secret, but in high school, there are no secrets. My first thought was abortion, my mom told me she would support whatever I did. So I had a sophomore drive me to the free clinic, but I just couldn't do it. The next thing I knew, my boyfriend Ben, was proposing to me. He's not even the father! This is how screwed up my life is. My phone vibrating, took me out of my thoughts. I flipped it open;

_Amy, I miss you. Hope you come back soon. After you figure everything out. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. Oh, and my offer still stands. I love you. Ben._

I smiled, he's too sweet for his own good. I told Ben I was going to my grandmother's house, at least until the baby is born. It wasn't a complete lie, I do plan on going, it is just a matter of asking Mimzy if I can live with her. My phone vibrated again;

_Sorry Ames, but it is rumor mill here at Grant High. Hope to see you soon. Madison_.

Perfect. I am not even at school, and people are still talking about me. I went back to bed. I woke up at around 12 cause I was hungry. I was microwaving leftovers, when I heard a car in the driveway, I looked out the window. I saw Ashley getting out of the passenger side. "Ashley, what are you doing home?" I asked her when she walked in. "Ditching school. I do it all the time." She shrugged. I looked at her, I noticed she had a grocery bag with…condoms? "Ash what are you doing with condoms? When did you even get them?" I asked. "When my sister got pregnant." She said. "You're not using condoms. You're only 13." I told her. "Great advice." She smirked. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean just say no." I said. "Oh, yeah, cause that worked so well." She replied, nodding to my stomach. "I didn't say no. I didn't say anything. Just promise me you will wait. Not a promise like you make to mom or dad, a real promise to me." I explained. "Okay, Amy I will try but-" Ashley began but was cut off my the door bell. Who could be here at 12:30 on a school day?


	2. Address

Chapter 2: Address

**Kelly POV.**

I woke up to Ne-Yo singing "Miss. Independent," I got out of bed and shut him up. Then hopped in the shower. I don't exactly know how long I was in there until, "Kelly! Hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day!" My mom yelled. Hurriedly, I shut the water off, dry off, throw clothes on and put my hair in a messy bun. I only have 25 minutes to get to school. I ran downstairs, tripping as I went. "Not a good way to start." My mom scolded me, when I ran into the kitchen. I waved her off. I grab an apple, say bye to my mom, give Ryan a kiss and then bolted to my car.

I made it to school with 5 minutes to spare. I ran to my new assigned locker. "You must be the new girl." A man said from next to me. "New girl? I guess it is a start." I said with out looking up. "Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ricky." He said. Just then the bell rang, "oh, it is nice to meet you, but I have to get to class." I tell him and hurry to first period. When I took my seat in the back, I realized I never told him my name. First period flew by, I spent the whole time thinking about Ryan. He is the best, no matter what anyone says.

Walking in the halls, gossip was around every corner. All that I heard was about a girl named Amy, who is pregnant and is only fifteen. Sounds familiar. Second period was science, that was completely uneventful. After science I saw that locker break was next, so I made my way through the crowded halls. "That Juergens girl is a slut." "I can't believe she is prego." "I heard it was her two best friends who spilled the beans." I heard conversations like that all the way to my locker. I got to my locker and started to switch my books out.

"You didn't tell anyone right?" A red headed girl asked her friend. "No. well…" Her friend said. "Well? Well what?" The red head asked. "Okay. Madison, so I may have let it slip that she had sex. But I didn't tell anyone about the baby." The girl said. "Good. I didn't tell anyone about the baby either. We will leave it at that." Madison said. They walked away before I could ask who they were talking about, although I had an idea. I was finished getting my books, when someone leant against my locker. "Hello." He said. "Hi." I looked at him, not knowing who he was. "We met earlier, I'm Ricky." He said I with a smile. Ricky? Ricky? "Oh, yeah, sorry. Busy morning. I'm Kelly…or the new girl, whatever suits you." I told him. Ricky laughed, "I like Kelly better." We stood in an awkward silence. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie later, or something?" Ricky asked, smiling seductively.

"Sorry, but, I already have plans." I told him. He stopped smiling and stared at me in shock. I am guessing he doesn't get rejected much. I laughed a little, then walked away. After third period I searched the halls for Madison and the other girl, I saw them near the bathroom. "What do you know about a girl named Amy?" I asked, getting right to the point. They looked at each other. "I don't know what you are talking about." Madison said. "Don't give me that. Everyone in this school is saying you two told her secret, and I heard you guys talking at locker break. I know you know." I said. They shook their heads, "we aren't telling you anything. But if you wanna know you can talk to that guy right there." The other girl said. I looked at where she pointed and saw a guy standing in front of an opened locker staring off into space.

I walked over to him. "Hey." I said. "Oh, hi." He said, like I pulled him away from something important. "I'm Kelly. I was just wondering what you could tell me about Amy." I said. He stared at me after I said Amy. "Look, I know this looks weird, a strange girl asking you about your girlfriend. But if you tell me I honestly think I can help her." I told him. He didn't say anything at first. "I don't know that whole story, all I know is she is pregnant. I also know she is moving away, and I don't know how long she will be gone." He said solemnly. "Address?" I asked. He nodded and wrote her address on a piece of paper. I thanked him and walked towards the doors.

"Stay away from him." A girl leaning against the lockers said. I looked around and the hallway was clear. "Stay away from who?" I asked. "Ricky. Stay away from him." She warned. I looked her up and down, I noticed she was wearing slutty clothes, but was carrying her books like they meant everything to her. I smiled. "Right." I said. I continued to walked to the door, but was cut off by her. "I know exactly what kind of girl you are." She stated, all cocky. This is going to be good. She knows nothing about me. "Really? Well c'mon lay it on me." I encouraged. "You're the type of girl who leads a guy on, then when the guy wants more, you tell him to bug off. It's a never ending cycle with girls like you." She said. What gives her the right to judge me?

"Huh. Well, I know what kind of girl you are." I told her. She raised her eyebrow at my challenge. "You see you're the type of girl who has two sides. The first side is the one everyone sees, and it's that you are a slut. You love people knowing that. The second side is the one no one ever sees, you do everything you can to hide it. The second side is that you are extremely smart. My guess is you have straight As, and that you have never missed or passed in an assignment late." I said. She didn't say anything. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I said. I walked out the door, and got in my car driving to Amy's.


	3. Experience

Chapter 3: Experience

**Still Kelly POV.**

When I found Amy's house it was 12:30. I walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and rang the door bell. The door opened showing a girl who looked about my age, who also had a little baby bump going on. "Can I help you?" She asked. "No, but I can help you." I said. Amy stared at me confused. "I'm Kelly. And I am guessing you're Amy. Right?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head. "I just wanted to tell you I know what you are going through. And that I am here to help." I said. "You don't know anything about me." Amy said. "Really? Let's see, I know in the next nine months you are going to get huge, you are going to be very moody, I also know you are going to piss like every ten minutes. The list goes on, shall I continue?" I asked. "No. I got it. How did you know?" Amy asked, sadly. "Grant High. I am new, and you were the talk of the day." "Oh." "Yeah, Amy, I was wondering if you would come to my house. There is something I want to show you. It wont take long, I will have you home before your parents even know you're gone. Please. I think it will help." I said. She seemed hesitant. "Please just ten minutes that's all I ask."

She nodded, "Ashley I will be back soon. Don't do anything stupid." Amy walked out with me to my car. We got in, and I drove to my house. The ride was silent, until we stopped. "Why am I here?" Amy asked, looking at my house. "Just trust me on this. I can help you. I know exactly what you are going to." I told her, as I got out of my car. "That's doubtful." Amy said and followed me. I smiled at her comment. We walked into my house. "Mom, I am home with a friend. Don't worry about school, it is fine. We will be upstairs if you need us." I yelled to her. "Okay, but I hate when you do this." My mom yelled back. "Yeah, yeah." I said. "Come on." I told Amy, and headed upstairs.

I opened the door to Ryan's room, and walked in. I walked over to where he was sleeping, with Amy at my heels. He was just waking up, I reached in an picked him up. "Amy this is Ryan." I said. She looked at him, then back at me. "You wanted to show me your little brother?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes. She then started watching Ryan. I laughed at the thought. "Amy, Ryan isn't by brother. He is my son." I said. Amy's eyes shot to meet mine. "W-what?" Amy stuttered out. "Ryan is my son. I am his mother. It doesn't get much simpler than that." I told her. "But how?" She asked. I stared at her. "I mean I know how, I just, when?" Amy clarified. "Freshman year. I told you I knew what you were going through." I said. "Yeah I guess I will take your word for it next time." Amy told me. Amy and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking about me and Ryan. I told her pretty much my life story, and she told me hers.

"Amy, it will be fine. I promise." I told her for the sixth time. Amy, Ryan and I are on our way to Amy's house. I am going to introduce her mom and dad to Ryan. Just to see how they react. "I hope so." Amy said. I pulled into her driveway, and began getting Ryan's car seat out of the back seat. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked to the front door. "Amy? Is that you?" Her mom yelled when we closed the door. "Yeah, mom." Amy said back. "Okay. I'm in the kitchen." Her mom said. Amy looked at me, I gave her an encouraging smile, and I followed her into the kitchen. I saw Amy's mom doing paperwork at the table.

I set Ryan's car seat on the table, her mother still didn't notice. "Hey, cute kid. Whose is it?" Her sister, Ashley, asked, as she walked into the kitchen. "Mine." I said simply. Their mother did a double take of looking at me and Ryan. "What?" Anne asked. "Mom, this is Kelly, and her son Ryan." Amy introduced us. "I'm sorry, but did you just say son?" Anne asked. "Yeah." I answered for Amy. Amy sat down in a chair, so I sat in the one next to her, with Ryan in front of me. No one was talking, we were all just looking at one another. "Okay, someone better tell me what is going on." Anne said. "Don't look at me. I am just as lost as you are." Ashley stated. Amy gave me a look, so I began.

"For starters my name is Kelly. Long story short, I moved here from out of state. I am 16, like Amy I got pregnant as a freshman." I explained the cliff notes version. "Uh huh, and where do you live?" Anne asked me. "I live with my mom and my boy…fiancée." I said. "Fiancée? You're even wearing a ring." Ashley pointed out. "Ashley." Amy warned. "No it's okay. Yeah, I don't wear it on my finger, but I always have it with me." I said, as I pulled my necklace, with the ring on, it out of my shirt. "I wear it as a necklace, for now, that way I don't get strange looks in school, or out in public." I said. "Where is your fiancée?" Anne asked, skeptical. "Oh, he wanted to come. But he had to go to work. We are saving money so when I get out of high school we can get a place of our own. And if you were wondering, we aren't getting married until both of us have diplomas." I clarified. "And how is your life, now?" Anne asked, more so looking at Amy. "Do you mean about keeping him?" I asked. Anne nodded. "I don't regret it, at all. I mean every time I look at him, I think about how lucky I am. Some people go through life wanted kids, but never having them. I didn't necessarily want him at that age, but now I am glad I do have him." I said smiling.

I was watching Ryan, when I remembered why I was talking to Amy in the first place. "Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to Amy, was because I wanted to tell you that you don't have to go through it alone. More so that you don't want to go through it alone. You want family and friends with you, no matter how big or moody you get. Trust me, I know" I said. "Your mother or fiancée weren't there for you?" Anne asked. "Well, after Braden got over the initial shock of being a father at 17, he was there. My mom…well she didn't except it until I was in labor." I told them. Ashley laughed. "Speaking of that I had a very nice conversation with Ben Boyke-something." I stated. "Boykewich." All three of them said at the same time.

"Ben? What did he say?" Amy asked, a smile on her face. "I had to get your address from somewhere, cause the two can openers wouldn't give it to me. He said he missed you a lot, and he hopes you come back to school." I told her. They all looked at me puzzled, "who are the can openers?" Amy asked. "Oh, a girl named Madison, and another girl. Apparently they are your best friends, but I don't see how that is true because they are the ones who told people that you had sex." I explained. Ashley looked like she was holding back her laughter, Anne looked confused, and Amy looked…pissed. "I trusted them." Amy said. "A life lesson, there are a bunch of people in this world who you can't trust." I said. "Speaking from experience?" Ashley asked. "Possibly." I answered.


	4. Oops

Chapter 4: Oops

**Amy POV**

I walked Kelly to the door. "Ames, just think about what I said. Okay?" Kelly asked. "Yeah, okay." I promised. I watched as she put Ryan into the car, and then drove away. I walked back to the kitchen where my mom and Ashley were talking. I sat down. "I don't know about you guys, but I like her. I think she is hilarious." Ashley stated. "Amy, where did you meet her?" My mom asked. "Oh, she came here, at about 12:30." I explained. My mom nodded. "So, what do you think about her?" I asked her. "Well, she is nice. I get the feeling she is hiding something. But other then that I think it is good for you two to be friends. You can learn a lot from her." She explained. "Okay." I said. I didn't understand what my mom thought about hiding something. Kelly seemed to be very straight forward with the answers. Except the question about her own experience, but that was nothing.

"What do you think?" My mom asked. "Think about what?" "Kelly made good points, about going through this alone. I am here, your father, Ashley, Ben, there are a bunch of people who want to be here for you. It is just a matter of you letting us be there." She said. I thought about it, "I don't know what I want to. Not yet anyway." I said good night, and went into my room. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID: Ben. I answered, "hey." "Hi." He said back. "What's up?" "Nothing with me. How about you any news?" He asked. "Nope. Oh, but I did talk Kelly." I told him. "Yeah. What did she have to tell you?" "Nothing really. Just wanted to talk. She was very helpful." I said. I didn't think it was my place to tell him Kelly's story. If she wants others to know, then she can tell them. "That's good. I miss you." "Yeah, Ben, I miss you too." "I hope you decide to stay." "Hm. I am not sure what I am doing just yet. It's still up in the air." I assured him. "Okay, well, I just wanted to say hi, and see how you were." Ben said. "I will call you tomorrow." I told him. "I look forward to it. I love you. Goodnight." "I love you too. Goodnight Ben." I said, and hung up.

I woke up the next morning seeing Ashley watching me. When I first saw her it made me jump, "Ashley, what are you doing?" She continued staring at me. "Ashley?" "Oh, right. Mom wants to know if you are going to school?" Ashley asked. I groaned, "no." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the door. "You know, you wont know how people will react, unless you give them a chance." Ashley said as she turned to face me. "Since when did you become so damn insightful?" I asked. "Since my sister got pregnant." Ashley replied with a mocking smile. "Ha ha, very funny." I said, and throw a pillow at her. Ashley laughed, and walked out.

**Adrian POV:**

I was at my locker looking at the new girl who told me off yesterday. Seriously, how could she have seen through me. I don't get it. And what is it with every guy gawking at her. We haven't been in school for more than two hours, and I have already counted 6 guys ask her out. "Hey." Ricky said. "Hi." I said back, as I put a book in my locker. "Look at her. Just acting like nothing is happening." Ricky said. I looked in the direction he was, and sure enough he was gawking at the new girl. I groaned. "Why would you want her?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I want her?" He asked back. I hate when people answer questions with more questions.

"Maybe because she has already turned you down twice." I scoffed. "That's only a technicality. Besides, I know she wants me." Ricky said, cockily. "Right. You know, I heard wind that she already has a boyfriend." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, and I heard he is a senior." I added. "What does a senior have that I don't?" He asked. "The new girl." I stated. "You could be a little more supportive of me. I mean, what if this girl happens to be my soul mate?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, cause supportive is my middle name. Ricky, you're not the type of guy to have a soul mate. Maybe a lot of mates, but definitely not a _soul_ mate." I laughed. He glared at me. "Do you know this senior's name?" He asked. "What is with this girl that you are going great lengths to get her?" I asked. "She's new. And hot." He said.

"I heard many different possibilities. But the most popular seems to be Braden." I told him. "Braden." Ricky repeated and walked away. I slammed my locker shut. "Are you okay?" I heard Grace ask. We are trying our hand at being friends. "Just freakin peachy." I told her. I looked over at the new girl, "ugh! That is number 7." "Oh. Jealous of the new girl?" Grace asked. "I do not get _jealous_. Just there is something about her…I don't know." I told her. "Well the only thing I know about her is, her name is Kelly Reynolds, she transferred, and that she is a sophomore. Any help?" Grace explained. "Not really." I said and walked to class.

**Kelly POV:**

I was sitting at a lunch table waiting for Braden, when Ben sat across from me. "Hey, Ben." "Hi. So did you talk to Amy?" He asked. "Yeah. I told her…things. But I don't know what she will decide." I explained. "Oh. What did you tell her?" "I, um, just said things from experience. That's all." I wasn't going to tell him what I really told her. Maybe another time. Ben nodded, then we fell into an awkward silence. "Hey." Braden said, as he gave me a quick kiss, and sat down. "Hello." I said smiling. Braden gave Ben a questionable look. "Oh, right. Braden this is Amy's boyfriend. Ben this is my fia-boyfriend Braden." I introduced them. I sighed a sigh of relief, when I realized I caught my self from blowing our cover. They shook hands, then Braden looked at me. "Oops." I mouthed to him. He shrugged then smiled.


	5. Another Life

Chapter 5: Another Life

**APOV:**

It has been about a week since Kelly told me about her life. She had been over a couple times, I met Braden, he seems like a great guy. Just by looking at him, you can understand why Ryan happened. Tomorrow is Friday, I thought real hard about what I am going to do. "Mom?" I called out. A couple minutes later she appeared at my door. "Yeah?" "I know what I am going to do." I announced. She nodded and came in and sat on my bed. Then of course Ashley appeared out of nowhere, and was also sitting on my bed. "So? What is your decision, fertile turtle?" Ashley asked. I groaned, after I told her I was pregnant, she has made up a bunch of nicknames for me. 'Fertile turtle' is only one of many.

"I decided I am going to give going to school one try, and if it doesn't work there is always Mimzy." I said. "If that is really what you want. Then I don't see a problem, only if you are truly sure." My mom. "I'm sure." "Okay. Do you want me to drive you?" My mom asked. "No, I was actually going to call Kelly." I said. My mom nodded, and then walked out. Ashley had a victory smile on. "This has nothing to do with you." I told her. "Whatever makes you sleep at night." She said, and walked out. I called Kelly. "Hey Amy." She greeted. "Hey. So I thought about what you said. And I was wondering if you could pick me up tomorrow?" I asked. "For school?" Kelly asked back. "No, to go clubbing. Yes for school." I said sarcastically.

Kelly started laughing, "yeah, I will be there in the morning." "Okay. See you then. Bye." I said. "Later." Kelly said back and hung up. I went to bed, at around ten. I had a nightmare of school tomorrow. It was mostly about how people acted, but it was still bad. I woke up at 6, took a shower, and went through the long process of picking clothes. I ended up in a puffy shirt, that didn't cling to my body, and the only pair of jeans that still fit me. I had breakfast, and waited outside for Kelly. When she got here, I got in, "where is Braden?" I asked as we backed out. "He has work right after, so he takes his own car." Kelly explained. "Oh." The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the radio. We pulled into the parking lot, and sat there.

"Did you tell Ben?" Kelly asked. "No. He doesn't know, no one does." I explained. "Okay. You ready?" She asked. I took a breathe, and we got out of the car. Before we got to the door Braden came over to us. He kissed Kelly. "Good to see you again Amy. Everything will be okay." He said, with an encouraging smile. "I hope." I said. Kelly slid her free arm through mine, and we walked into the doors of hell. People in the halls turned to stare at us. I tried my best not to look at them, but it was too hard. There was pity, sympathy, disgust, and shock in their eyes.

Kelly led me to her locker. I laughed when I saw where it was. "What is so funny?" She asked confused. "Our lockers are next to each other." I explained. Kelly smiled, "it is fate." Every passing person stared at me, I was biting my lip to hold back the tears. Kelly noticed, she grabbed my hand. "Trust me, something bigger will be known, and people wont even remember you." She said. Before I said anything Kelly smiled. "I will see you at lunch Ames." She said and walked away. I turned around to see what made her leave, and I saw Ben standing there. "Hey." I said nonchalantly. He stood there looking at me like I was a ghost. "Ben? Are you okay?" I asked. He kept looking at me, then he smile, "I am now."

The morning was bearable. I only saw Ricky once, and I ran the other way. I mean what do you say to the father of your baby? The worst looks came from Adrian, which made no sense, I never did anything to her. When lunch came around I was happy, cause I would be able to see the people who actually like me. I walked outside, and saw Kelly, Braden and Ben at a table. I smiled and walked over. "How was your first day back?" Kelly asked when I sat down. I shrugged. I looked around, and saw Grace, Adrian, and Ricky staring at me. I groaned and rested my head on the table. "What?" Ben asked worried. I looked back up, and saw Kelly looking at them. "Don't worry, they will get over it." She said. "I don't think so, you don't under-" I stopped, when I realized I was talking to the one person who understood completely. Kelly and Braden laughed it off, and Ben looked confused.

"I have to go make up a test. I will see you guys later." Ben said, and left. "Ames, will you do us a favor. Tonight is our date night, and my mom can't watch Ryan. I was wondering if you could baby-sit him, please?" Kelly asked. "Yeah, no problem." I said. She smiled, then frowned, "ah crap. I forgot I had to go to guidance I will see you two later." Kelly gave Braden a kiss and walked back into school. "She really likes you." Braden said, still watching Kelly walk away. "What?" I asked. "She likes you. You are the first real friend she has had in a while." He explained. "She didn't have friends at her old school?" I asked. "She had one best friend. After Kel told her she was pregnant, her friend turned on her. The next day the whole school knew. Every since then, Kelly has had a really hard time trusting people. Until she met you. I think she would trust you with her life, I mean she is already trusting you with the most important thing in her life." Braden said. "Yeah. I guess she is." I said. "Don't tell her I told you that, she would freak." Braden said. I nodded.

**Kelly POV:**

It was really easy finding the guidance councilor, it was the only room with the door wide open. I walked in, "you wanted to talk to me." "Ah, yes. You must be Kelly, I am Mr. Molina. Please take a seat." He said. I walked in, shut the door, and then sat in one of the chairs. "So, I see here you are new." Mr. Molina said. "Yeah. But you do know I have already been here a week." I told him. "Yes, I do. I just have been very busy, and I want to take the time to get to know you. We don't get many transfer students here." He said. "Oh. There isn't much to know." I said. "Well I see here, you went to Anderson High School, but you didn't finish out your freshman year. Any particular reason?" He asked. _Ah, crap._ "So I also assume you see that I did finish the curriculum that was required." I stated. He nodded. "Then I guess that is all you really need to know." I said. His eyebrows raised, "I am just curious onto why, with only four months left in the school year, you left." Boy does he have it all wrong.

"Let's be clear, my life is my life. I don't need some I.V. Leaguer telling me what is right or what is wrong. I can figure it out on my own, thanks anyway." I told him. "I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." Mr. Molina said. "Can't wait." I said sarcastically, and walked out. I leaned up against the wall next to his door, I closed my eyes, and let out a sigh. "Rough day?" Someone asked. I opened one eye, and saw the one person I didn't want to. "What do you want, Ricky?" I asked. "Can I honestly be asking because I care?" Ricky asked. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. His body language said he cared, but his eyes were telling a whole different story. "No, you cant." I said and walked away. "You want me." He yelled after me. "Not even in another life." I yelled back and continued walking.


	6. October 3rd

Chapter 6: October 3rd

After my insightful talk with Mr. Molina, the rest of the day was uneventful. The final bell rang, and I made my way to my locker. "Hey Kelly." I turned around and saw Amy walking towards me. "Hi." I said. "What did guidance want with you?" She asked. "He wanted to know why I 'left' my old school. Seriously, like I would tell him." I scoffed. "Oh, that sucks. What did you tell him?" She asked. "I told him to back off, and that I didn't need someone telling me what is right or wrong…then he said we would be seeing each other a lot." I admitted. Amy laughed, "wow, you sure told him."

"What is so funny ladies?" I heard Ricky ask. "Perfect." I muttered. "Go away Ricky. And for the third time, I will not go out with you, and no I do not _want_ you." I told him. "Ouch, Kelly, you really know how to hurt a guy." He said, as he brought his hand up to his heart. "Quit being an ass." I said. I looked at Amy, who had an unreadable expression. How weird. Before Ricky could comment back, Braden and Ben walked up to us. Ricky glared at Braden. Ricky looked at Amy, and then left. I looked back at Amy, and she looked like she was going to break down. "I will see you later tonight." I said to Braden and gave him a quick kiss. I grabbed Amy's hand and led her to my car.

"What was that all about?" I asked her as we drove to her house. She sighed, "did I ever tell you who the father is?" I always thought it was Ben. "No." I told her cautiously. "It's not Ben. It's R-Ricky." Amy stuttered out. "Whoa. I didn't see that coming. I just assumed it was Ben's. When did you and Ricky even…you know?" I asked her. "Band camp." Amy explained. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Amy shot me a look. "I am sorry Amy, but do you know how much you sound like a lifetime movie?" I asked between laughing. After a moment Amy started laughing too.

We walked up to Amy's room, so she could get clothes. "You have no idea how grateful I am." I told Amy as I sat on her bed. "It's no problem, I mean, it's not like there is a line of people who want to do something with me." Amy stated. I frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you that something bigger will happen, and they wont even remember that you are prego." I said. "That helps." She said sarcastically. "I do what I can." I said, with a laugh. I watched as Amy packed a bag, we had decided it would be easiest if she stayed the night. "Ready?" Amy asked, as she slung her bag on her shoulder. "Yup." I said.

We drove to my house in silence. I noticed Amy had one hand on her stomach, and she was staring out the window. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. "When are you and Braden leaving?" Amy asked when we were sitting in my living room. "He doesn't get out of work until 5 so the reservation are at 7. Crap, I don't even know where he is taking me." I explained, Amy looked at me curiously. "So I don't know what I should wear." I clarified. She nodded, and then looked at Ryan who was sleeping in his playpen. "Were you honest when you said you don't regret having him?" Amy asked. I looked at Ryan, and smiled. "With all my heart." I told her.

Amy and I watched White Chicks, when it was over Braden got home. "Hey." He said as he sat beside me on the couch. "You never told me where we are going?" I asked him. "That my good women, is a surprise." He answered, with a sly smile. Amy laughed. I sighed. I don't like surprises. "Seeing how it is our three year anniversary, I want it to be special." Braden said. "Wait, you guys have been going out for three years?" Amy asked, surprised. "Yeah. We started dating when I was in eighth grade. I went to an Anderson High baseball game, and I met him there." I explained. "Oh, that is cool. I hadn't realized you have been dating for so long." Amy said. "Not many people think we have been going that long, they just think I am some scumbag who knocked her up. But on October third, I saw an angel." Braden said, looking at me. "You are so cheesy. You know that?" I asked him. "Yeah, but you love me anyway." He said, and then kissed me. I heard Amy laughing. "At least tell me what to wear." I begged. "Fair enough. Wear something nice, but not over the top formal." Braden explained. "Okay, I am going to take a shower and get ready." I said, and ran upstairs to my bathroom.


	7. Jesusfreak

Chapter 7: Jesusfreak

I took a long shower. I could vaguely hear Amy and Braden talking downstairs. After I got out I dried off and went to go pick out an outfit. I picked out an off the shoulder moonlight dress, that went to my knees. I slipped on my black flats. I put on light makeup and I was ready to go. I walked down the stairs, and saw Braden waiting by the door. He was wearing black dress pants, and a white button up collared shirt, his shaggy hair was still wet from the shower.. He looked amazing. "Kelly, you look really pretty." Amy said. "Thanks. With Ryan, you can feed him when he gets fussy, change him when he needs to be change. Sorry about that, it is a pain, I warn you. You can either leave him in his play pen for the night or bring him to his crib." I explained.

"Okay. I think I can handle it. If I have any problems I will call you. Have fun." Amy said. Braden intertwined his fingers in mine, and led me to the car. We drove into town, Braden never let go of my hand the whole way. We arrived at Il Bistro, a very popular (and romantic) Italian restaurant. I looked at Braden. "Surprise" He said smiling. I gave him a light kiss, and we headed to the door. I all of a sudden stopped because I remembered something. I took the ring from my necklace, and slipped it on my finger. "Very nice." Braden complimented.

"Reservation for Carter." Braden told the hostess. "Right this way." She said. We followed her to a two person table in the middle of the room. "Enjoy." She said, and walked away. "How did you hear about this place?" I asked him. "I, uh…your mom." He admitted. I laughed, "you went to my mother for advice, did she help you pick out a gift?" "No. I did that all on my own. After dinner you will see." He promised. "Can I start you two with a drink?" The waiter asked. "I will have a diet coke, please." I said. "Ginger ale." Braden said. He nodded and then walked off. I ordered the chicken, broccoli, and ziti. Braden ordered chicken parmesan. While we waited we talked about after high school, what we want to do for the wedding, we also talked about Amy, and Ryan. We talked a lot about Ryan.

Our food arrived, Braden and I dug in. it was very good, and very hot. I was talking a sip of my drink, when I looked past Braden and saw two people staring at us. I groaned, "what's wrong?" Braden asked, concerned. "Ricky Underwood, and Grace Bowmen are here." I explained. Why would Grace be out with Ricky? Braden rolled his eyes. "Ignore them. Maybe they wont see us." He suggested. I nodded, but mistakenly looked at the two of them. They were now walking over to Braden and I. "Too late. They are on their way over." I warned. I took a deep breathe, and waited to be rudely interrupted. Ricky looked me up and down, then glared at Braden. Grace smiled at me, and looked curiously at Braden.

"Hey Kelly." Grace greeted. "Hi, Grace. What's up?" I asked. I didn't want to be impolite. "Nothing really. Just out with a friend. You know Ricky. What about you two?" She asked, before I could say anything. "We are on a date." Braden said. I smiled. It was such a turn on when he was angry. "Oh, that is…nice. I hadn't realized you guys were dating." Grace said. "Well we are, and have been for a while now." Braden said. I sent him a warning look, and he slightly nodded. Ricky and Grace were quiet. Odd. I looked at them and they were both staring at something on the table. I followed their gazes, shit. I quickly moved my hands to my lap. "Was that a-" Ricky began. "No." I cut him off.

"It was. It was an engagement ring." He said. "No, it wasn't. you don't know what you are talking about." I told him. Braden looked at me apologetically. "Yes it was. I saw it too. Kelly you are sixteen you cant be getting married." Grace said. "Oh, please. You're a Jesusfreak, you are all for marriage." I scoffed. "Yeah, but not at such a young age. You don't-" Grace started. "Just stop. Do not talk about things you know nothing about." I told them both sternly. Braden stood up and grabbed my hand, "c'mon Kel. Lets get outta here. We will pay up front." I followed, I looked back to a dumbfounded Grace and Ricky. We paid and left. We rode home. "You know, when you are angry it is such a turn on." I told Braden. He laughed, then went all serious. "This will be all over school on Monday. You know that right?" He asked. "Yeah I know. We will get through it, we always do." I told him. He nodded, and then kissed the back of my hand.


	8. Okay

Chapter 8: Okay

**APOV:**

Baby sitting Ryan, was surprisingly very easy. I still couldn't believe that Kelly and Braden have been dating for a three years. I will admit that I thought he had just got her pregnant, like Ricky did. It was eight o'clock and I had just put Ryan in his crib, when I heard the front door open. "What are you guys doing home so early?" I asked, when I saw Kelly and Braden sitting on the couch. "You will never guess who we saw at the restaurant." Kelly complained. "Who?" I asked. "Ricky and Grace." Braden explained. "No way?" "Yeah. And not only did we see them, nope, they saw this." Kelly said as she pointed to her ring on her left hand. 

"Oh, man. That isn't good." I said. Kelly looked at me dumbly. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say, in a situation like this." I added. "It's okay. And you are right it isn't good, but you cant change the past. Oh, I will warn you Amy, you may get some shit. Just for being my friend. You know how people are." Kelly warned. "Oh. I am sure I will get over it." I said. After a s moment of silence, "so, how did you see them? How did they see the ring?" I asked. "Well, Braden and I were sitting at our table talking. Our food came, and I took a bite, it was very hot, I was taking a sip from my drink, and I see Grace and Ricky staring at me. Braden told me to just ignore them, but the next time I looked at them they were walking over to us. They asked questions, then they were strangely quiet. So I looked at what they were looking at, and it was ring." Kelly explained. 

"Interesting. Were Grace and Ricky on a date?" I asked. I honestly could care less if they were, I was just curious. Grace is definitely not Ricky's type. On second thought, she is a virgin, so she is exactly his type. "I don't know. Grace said they were friends, but they were at an expensive restaurant." Kelly said. I nodded and focused on the TV. "You can sleep in my room, I have bunk beds." Kelly said, as we walked upstairs. I laughed. "Bunk beds. Kelly, really?" I playfully hit her shoulder. "Yeah, they are awesome. The bottom bunk is a queen sized bed, and the top is a twin. Braden and I have the bottom and you can have the top." Kelly tells me. "Okay." I agree. 

The weekend passed by fast. After my sleep over at Kelly's nothing else happened. I was now sitting on my front step waiting for Kelly to pick me up for school. She pulled in the driveway, and sped off to school before I was hardly even in the car. "Whoa! In a hurry?" I asked her. "I just want to get this hell of a day over with. And I apologize before hand if I am a complete and utter bitch to people." Kelly explained. "Okay. Works for me." I tell her. There was silence, "is Braden working after school?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays he works at a mechanic shop. Then Tuesdays, and Thursdays he works at a doctors office filing things." Kelly said. "Ah, interesting." I said.

Kelly laughed, "not really. But it is money." We pulled into a parking space, Kelly cut the engine, and sat there. She sighed. "We may as well get this over with." Kelly said. We got out of the car, and walked into school. Sure enough, everyone turned to look at Kelly, then they would look down to her left hand. She wasn't wearing her ring. The two of us went our separate ways, when the bell rang. For the first two periods no one asked me about Kelly, which I was surprised, they did however give me weirder looks. "How is your day going?" I asked Kelly, when we were at our lockers. "Good as can be expected. What about yours?" She asked back. "Okay." "Just think, no one is talking about your growing offspring." Kelly said. "Yeah, I guess. But when you told me something bigger would be known, I really wasn't expecting it to be you. I mean, you have more skeletons in the closet then I do." I told her. She looked at me. "You know, I am going to take that as a compliment." Kelly said. "Good. You should, because Ryan is absolutely adorable." I stated. 

"Trust me, I know." Kelly said, laughing. "Hey Amy, can we talk to you…alone?" I heard Madison ask. Lauren was right next to her, glancing at Kelly. "I, uh…" I began, I looked over at Kelly, I didn't want to be rude. But I really didn't want to talk to Lauren or Madison. "Oh, it 's okay. I have a date with a counselor." Kelly said. She gave me an apologetic smile, and then walked away. Lauren and Madison watched Kelly walked away, when they were sure she wasn't in hearing distance they began. "You do know that, that girl is engaged. Right?" Lauren asked. "First of all, 'that girl' has a name, and it is Kelly. Second of all, I do know that." I told them. "She is getting married at sixteen." Madison explained. "Yeah, so? I am pregnant at fifteen." I said. "What do you really know about this girl?" Lauren asked. "Kelly," I corrected, "I am positive I know her better then anybody. Hell, I know her better then her fiancée who, I might add, is a great guy. And they are lucky to have each other." I cant believe they have the guts to come up to me, and bag about my friend. " People think you two are in a cult. We are just making sure you are okay." Madison said. "Oh yeah. Just like you made sure I as okay, by telling everyone I had sex. Way to go." I said, slammed my locker, and walked away. 

**Kelly POV: **

I didn't want to leave Amy there with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb. But I did have to go to guidance. Molina's door was opened, so I walked into his office. "Good morning Marc. How are we today?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Mr. Molina." "Well, I just figured seeing how we see each other three times a week, we could move on to a first name basis." I said. "No. you are Kelly, I am Mr. Molina. Kelly. Mr. Molina." He said, pointing to me then himself. "Whatever floats your boat. What is on the agenda today?" I ask him as I sit in a chair. "It has come to my attention, that you are engaged to a senior. Is that correct?" He asked. 

"Possibly." I tell him. Like I am going to make this easy. "I also have some witnesses saying it is a forced engagement. That you are very uncomfortable being around him." He stated. I laughed. "I am guessing your witnesses are a beach blonde, and the guy who knocked up my best friend. I will let you in on a secret, they have no idea what they are talking about." I said. "Well, why don't we bring in your best friend, and see if she says the same thing as you." Marc said. Just then Amy walked in, looking at me curiously. I just shrugged. "Amy, good to see you. Please take a seat." She sat down in the seat next to me. "Kelly wont tell me why she left her old school. Do you know why?" Marc asked her. "Hold up, Marc, we aren't even talking about that. We are talking about my love life. don't go changing the subject." I interject. "I didn't ask you. Amy?" He said. "I have nothing to say to you. Kelly is my best friend, if she doesn't want you to know, then I wont betray her like that." Amy said confidently. In reality I didn't really tell Amy the real reason. I told her I left on my own choice. It wasn't true. 

"You leave me no choice, Kelly. I will call your old school and get an explanation." Marc said, as he pick up the desk phone. "Good luck with that. You see them and I made an agreement, they wont tell you anything." I laughed. It is true, my old school is not allowed to tell my current school anything about my past. "Looks like we are at a stalemate." I add. Marc let out a frustrated sigh. "You two may go and get to class. This isn't the last of it Kelly." He said. "Ay-ay captain." I said sarcastically and saluted him. 


	9. Thing

Chapter 9: Thing

I didn't pay attention in my other classes. How low can Marc go? Seriously, bringing Amy in, that's the stupidest thing he has ever down. My god, even teachers are looking at me weird. Oh well, I am used to it. I got worst looks at Anderson, that is for sure. Ha, someone even spray painted 'slut' across my locker. Like I said, I am used to it. "Hey, Ames." I said, and sat next to her at the lunch table. "Hi." "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know he was going to bring you in to talk." I explained. "It is okay. I cant believe he actually thought I would tell him anything." Amy said with a laugh. "What did dumb and dumber want to talk to you about? Alone?" I asked.

"They wanted to know if I knew that you are engaged, they wanted to know if I really know who you are. Oh, they also think we are in a cult." Amy explained. "A cult? Really? Wow." I said. I noticed everyone who walked by, looked at my left hand. Amy noticed too. "It doesn't bother you? The looks?" She asked. I gazed at all the tables outside, sure enough everyone was focused on me. "No. It did, but I figure if people want to look, I may as well give them something to look at." I answered honestly. "Speaking of that." I added. Amy looked at me curiously and I smiled. I took my engagement ring from the chain around my neck and put it on my finger, for everyone to see. "You amaze me Kelly Reynolds." Amy stated. "Yeah, you get used to it." I joked. We spent the rest of lunch talking about everything and anything.

While I was walking to last period, someone stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I looked up to find Grace Bowmen looking at me intently. "Can I help you?" I groaned. "I just want to talk." She said. "Talk?" I questioned. She nodded. "Hmm, what do you want to talk about? Oh, how about how you told everyone I am engaged, or how about how you lied?" I said. "Lied about what?" Grace asked. "About the situation. You said, I was supposedly very uncomfortable at dinner. That is bogus lie and you know it." I argued. She seemed to be thinking about something. "Look, I am really sorry about that. It wasn't my idea, I just went a long with it because…" Grace trailed off at the end. I looked at her, then I realized something. "I know why you went along with it. You have a thing for Ricky. I should have known." I concluded. "What? I do not have a _thing_ for Ricky. What makes you think that? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Grace mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't play dumb, it is completely obvious. Seriously, you are a Jesus freak, you meet this guy, and he already has you lying. How do you explain that?" I countered. She didn't say anything. "What makes you think he will have you? The only reason he wants you is because everyone else does. If he gets you, he will have an infinite amount of bragging rights. And you really want someone who is fathering another girls kid? How naïve can you get." I asked. Wow, for once it seemed like Grace Bowman was at a lost for words. I started walking away but stopped to say one last thing. "Tell your _boyfriend_ he doesn't know anything." Walking away I thought that I may have been a little too harsh on her. But she didn't have to go a long with what Ricky said. So the guilt didn't last long.

Last period went immensely slow. When the bell rang I made my way to my locker. I hurriedly put my books in there, "you are in another hurry? What is it this time?" Amy asked with a mocking smile. "I just remembered that Ryan has a doctors appointment today. I will drop you off at your house and then I gotta spit. Okay?" I told her. "Yeah, not a problem." Amy said. I shut my locker and Amy and I made our way to my car. Only to see Adrian leaning against the drivers side door. I groaned. "Adrian not now. I have someplace to be." I told her. She looked from me to Amy. "What? Do you have a date?" Adrian asked. "You know what, as a matter of fact I do. So don't bother Ricky tonight. He's busy." I said, with a wink, and walked around her to my car.

When we got into my car Amy was laughing. "Do you have any idea how much she hates you?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I am aware. It is the highlight of my day, when I piss her off." I explained, which caused Amy to laugh harder. I dropped Amy off, and then sped home to pick up Ryan.


	10. Epiphany

Chapter 10: Epiphany

I got stuck in traffic on my way to the doctors office. Where the hell are people going on a Monday afternoon at two thirty? I pulled into the closest spot available, got out, and grabbed Ryan's car seat. He was fast asleep. Go figure. "I am here for a 2:45 appointment with Dr. Bowmen." I informed the receptionist. She looked at me and then the clock hanging from the wall. "You know it is 3:15?" She asked, bitchy. "Yes, I am well aware of that. I am not in first grade." I told her. She rolled her eyes, and began checking me in on the computer. She reminded me of the receptionist in 'Juno'. "Just have a seat. It may be awhile. You are late after all." She said, in the same bitchy tone.

I sat in an empty chair, and looked at all the other mothers. Sure, they were all probably twice my age, but they looked as lost as I did. Some of them were even more out of place then I was. I watched as the nurse called the others up. The room had officially cleared out, and I was alone. "Ryan Carter." The nurse called. I picked Ryan up and followed the nurse, of course with my luck it was a male nurse, and he openly checked me out. Ew. He pointed to a room, "Dr. Bowmen should be with you in a few minutes." He said, with an over the edge smile.

I sat in the room for about ten minutes watching Ryan sleep, when Dr. Bowman walked in. "Hello, Kelly. How are you today?" He asked. "Hey Doc. Let's just say it has been a very long day." I replied. Dr. Bowman and I have known each other since I got pregnant. He was the first available doctor to see me, we just kind of stuck together. He looked curiously at Ryan, and saw he was still sleeping. "Care to share?" He asked in a fatherly tone. "Well I was out with Braden for our date, and I had my engagement ring on like always. And I saw Ricky Underwood there with Grace Bow-" I stopped myself, now only realizing it. How could I have been so stupid, Marshall Bowman, Grace Bowman. Ugh, the signs were there. He looked at me curiously. "Anyway, Ricky was there with a…girl. They saw my ring, and now the whole school knows I am engaged at sixteen." I explained.

Doc nodded towards Ryan. "Oh, no. Nobody knows about him. Although, I cant stand how much crap they are giving Amy about being pregnant. She is a nice girl, she doesn't deserve it." I sighed. "Well, there isn't much you can do about how others act." He said. "Yeah, I know." Ryan began to wake up to we stopped our conversation. Ry and I were only there for about 20 minutes after he woke up. The Doc said he was exceptionally healthy at his age. I got home at 4:30. I made dinner for me and Braden, he would be home at five. "Smells good." Braden said, as he sat down at the table. I put a bowl of pasta in front of him, and me. "So you will never guess what I discovered today? Two things actually." I said. "Oh, gossip. What is the latest on the Kelly Radar?" Braden asked. I laughed. "Well first, Grace has a huge thing for Ricky. It is so obvious. Second, Ryan's doctor is Grace's dad." I informed him. "No way?" Braden asked, amused. "Yeah. I had an epiphany while I was talking to him about dinner. Of course, I left out the part of Ricky being out with Grace." I said. "That was very noble of you." Braden joked. I nodded.


	11. March

Chapter 11: March

**A/N- Check my page for a new poll question.**

**Amy POV **

"Do you thinks it's kind of weird that Braden and Kelly are getting married?" Ben asked. "Not at all. They have known each other for a while." I told him. He looked at me. "Really? I thought he just-" He began but stopped. I laughed. "Yeah so did I. but they set me straight." I said. "That's cool." Ben said. "Yeah." I agreed. "So, have you gotten a due date yet?" Ben asked, smiling. "Yeah, I'm due April 16." I answered. "Do you know what you plan on doing after…" Ben asked, nodding to my stomach. I sighed. "No, not yet." I said. A comfortable silence fell between us. It was 5:30, and my cell phone started ringing. I got it out of my purse, and a picture of Ryan flashed on the screen. "Hey, Kel." I answered. "Hi. Oh. My. God. You will never guess what happened." She said. "What?" I asked. Ben looked at me curiously. "Ryan's doctor is Grace Bowman's _dad_." Kelly said. "No way?" I said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, way. Ryan was asleep when I got there, so I was telling Doc what happened at dinner with Ricky and Brace being there. And I just pieced it together right then and there." She said, slightly out of breath. "Um, Kelly, you didn't call in the middle of something, right?" I asked, nervously. Kelly laughed. "Not at all, I just put Ryan in his crib, and he started crying when I was already down stairs, so I ran back up the stairs." She explained. "Okay, good. You didn't tell Mr. Bowman that Grace was out with Ricky, did you?" I asked. "Absolutely not. I mean, I may be a bitch at times, but I'm not that big of a bitch. I wouldn't do that." Kelly said, slightly regretful. "I bet you wanted to." I laughed. "Yeah, a part of me did." She agreed. Kelly sighed. "Sorry, Amy, I have to go. Ryan is being a boy, I will see you tomorrow. I'm still picking you up in the morning?" Kelly asked. "Yeah, see you at 7:30. Bye." I said. "Later." Kelly said, and the line went dead.

"Everything all right?" Ben asked, walking into the kitchen. I laughed, and filled him in on what Kelly told me.

**Kelly POV **

Right at 7:30, I pulled into Amy's driveway. I beeped once, Amy came outside, and got into my car. "Good morning." I said. "Hey, ready for another day full of fun and learning?" She asked. "I don't think we are in for much fun. But it is mandatory that we get it over with." I said. Amy laughed. "Sadly it is." She agreed. "What Mr. Bowman say? How is Ryan?" Amy asked, on the way. "He is very healthy for his age. Takes the weight of the world off my shoulders to hear him say that." I said. We listened to the radio the rest of the way to school. "I envy Braden." I said, as we walked to our lockers. "Why is that?" Amy asked. "Because he only has about seven more months of this hell, and then he is done." I explained. "Oh, yeah. Is he going to college?" Amy asked. "When baseball starts up, they are going to possibly be scouting him." I said. "Cool." Amy nodded.

"Hey, love." I turned around, and saw Braden standing behind me. "Hey, we were just talking about you." I said. "Nothing to embarrassing I hope." He said. "Oh, now, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Amy joked. I laughed. Braden looked like he was thinking. The bell rang. "I will see you guys later." I said.

**~.~**It's already March. Amy is huge, and people are now talking about her again, because of the fact she is showing. It still hurts her, she is just much better at hiding it, except from me. I can see right through her façade. Braden is graduating in three months, and he has some college who are interested in giving him a full scholarship to play baseball for them. Of course his decision will be determined by where the college is located, and if it's close to Ryan and I. I watched as Amy waddled her way into my car. "Hey, Ducky." I said. She scowled at me. "Have you been hangin out with Ashley again?" She asked. I smiled. And Amy groaned. When she hit the waddling stage, I started calling her Ducky. On some days she thinks it's funny, and on other days, she hates it. Gotta love hormones.

We drove to school in silence, Amy was too busy rubbing circles on her stomach to hold a conversation. I parked in a space. "Are you going to tell me the sex?" I asked. For some reason she has been keeping it a secret from me. It is so frustrating. She looked at me, then nodded. "A girl." Amy smiled. "I can see it now. Ryan and her going on their first date." I joked. "Hey, you never know, it could happen." Amy said, getting out of the car. "Have you thought of any names?" I asked, as we walked to our lockers. Everyone in the hall moved to the sides to let us pass. A few idiots yelled out cautionary whale. Losers. Ricky and Grace are officially dating. That kind of creeps me out, but there isn't anything I can do. If Grace wants to ruin her life, far be it for me to stop her. I see Marc three times a week still. I've given him some information, but I've kept most of it a secret. The only thing I told him, was that I was kicked out of my old school. He is still pushing for the why.

"Do you have to go see Marc?" Amy asked me. "Sadly." I nodded. "Well, have fun." Amy said. "Oh, yeah, a ball." I laughed. "I'll see you at lunch." She said. I nodded, and walked to Marc's office.


	12. Ex

Chapter 12: Ex

**Kelly POV **

"Good morning Marc." I said, walking in, and taking a seat. He rolled his eyes, but didn't correct me. "Kelly. How are you?" He asked. "Fine." I answered. "How is Amy doing?" He asked. "As good as can be expected. I mean, she is due in two months." I said. "Yes, yes. I am aware of that." Marc said, I noticed an addition to his ring finger. "Did you get hitched over the weekend?" I asked. He glanced down at his ring. "Yeah, I did." He nodded. "Congratulations." I said. He didn't say anything. Interesting I thought. Aren't newlywed supposed to be happy, and so in love? "Well, are you still trying to get information out of me, or can I go now?" I asked. "Actually, I was wondering if you knew someone. Hold on." Marc said, sorting through some papers. "Do you know a girl named, Rachel Stanley?" Marc asked, by the look in his eyes, he already knew the answer. "Maybe, maybe not. Why?" I asked, avoiding the question. Of course I knew her, she just so happened to be my ex-best friend. "Ironically, she is my new step daughter." Marc said. Could this day get any worse?

"I feel your pain." I told him. "She seems like a sweet girl." Marc raised an eyebrow. "You don't know her like I do." I added. "That leads me to my next question. Does Rachel know you as well as you know her?" Marc asked. I didn't give a spoken answer to him, I just shrugged. Marc sighed. "Kelly, do you know why I am asking you all these questions?" He asked. "Because you feel the undying need to make my life hell?" I asked. "Funny, but no. it's because I want to help you. I know you may not understand that, but I sincerely do. It is, after all, my job." Marc said. I couldn't help but notice the large amount of honesty in his voice. I suppressed a sigh. I couldn't deny the fact that he was being honest, but that didn't mean I wanted to accept it either. "You can go back to class now, Kelly." Marc said, leaning back into his chair. I got up silently and left. The world must seriously be out to get me. Rachel and Marc knowing each other? That's a disaster waiting to happen. The truth is, Rachel Stanley was my best friend. Emphasis on the was. We became friends in the first grade, and we were inseparable.

After I found out I was pregnant, she was the first person I told. The next day at school, everyone knew. It was like I was living my worst nightmare. Then I find out that she had this huge crush on Braden, that I didn't even know about, and if I knew that she liked him, then I never would have said yes when he asked me out. I thought we were best friends, I also thought that best friends told each other everything. I told her I was pregnant, but she never told me she liked Braden. If she told me she had a thing for him, I would have never gotten pregnant, I wouldn't have had to change schools. The down side to all that would be, I never would have had Ryan, I never would have fallen in love with Braden, and I never would have met Amy. So maybe it was a good thing Rachel didn't see me as her best friend, because if she did none of these amazing things would have happened. Hell, maybe I should thank her.

"What Marc want this time?" Braden asked as I sat down at the lunch table. "Well, for one he recently got hitched this weekend. And he also has a new step daughter. Her name just happens to be Rachel Stanley." I told him. "Who is Rachel Stanley?" Amy asked. "My ex-best friend." I said. "Why the ex part?" Ben asked. "She told everyone at my old school I was pregnant." I explained. "Oh." Amy said. "Tell me about it." I sighed. "I'm sorry, love." Braden said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You know what? I'm not gonna let this get to me. I am finally in a place where I am happy, and I wont let Rachel ruin that for me. I wont." I said. "Good for you." Amy smiled. "Braden, you excited for your first baseball game today?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, I love baseball. But the coach is a total idiot." Braden said. "Good luck." I said. "Thanks." He smiled. "I'm seriously ready for this kid to come out." Amy groaned. "It's not bad. Trust me, I would know." I laughed. "I think she's gonna be a soccer star, or something." Amy said, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "Same with Ry, it was non stop kicking." I grimaced slightly, remembering. "Just think, one more month." I said. "Three weeks actually, but who's counting?" Amy said. The bell rang, and the four of us departed ways.

Braden's first game is today, Amy, Ben, and I plan on going. Apparently, the game is against our arch rivals, so it's a big game. The rest of the day passed slow. I couldn't shake the growing worry, that came with thinking about Rachel. I didn't tell my mom about Rachel, there was no need to get her worked up, about something that may not become anything. Maybe Rachel has changed, and she isn't that stuck up girl who betrayed me. Maybe she matured. I left the house around four to pick up Amy, and Ben for Braden's baseball game. I wont lie, baseball is my weakness. Sometimes I sit there scoring the game, but tonight I'm not because Amy and Ben are coming, and I don't feel like boring them. Ben was already at Amy's house, so that cut our time in half. "I don't care what you guys say, we are so going out to eat after the game." Amy said, as we found seats on the stand. "Fine by me. Braden usually eats a bunch after games." I said. "It's on me." Ben said. "You can try, but Braden will never go for that." I laughed. Amy laughed, and Ben shrugged. Before the game started, Braden came over to me on the stands. He kissed me, and pulled away. "Good luck kiss." He said, smiled a breath taking smile, and ran back to the team bench. "Wow." Amy said, fanning herself mockingly. "Shut up." I tried to say it in a serious voice, but the smile made that near impossible.


	13. Worry

Chapter 13: Worry**Kelly POV**The game started, our team was off to a good start with a two run lead in the bottom of the seventh. "Well, I'll be damned. Look who it is." The voice of a bitch came from my left. I looked at her. She hadn't changed one bit. Amy and Ben looked at me curiously. "Rachel." I said through tight lips. Amy gasped, realizing who it was. "You know, when my step dad told me Kelly Reynolds attended here, I did not believe it." Rachel said, smiling. "What are you doing here, Rachel?" I asked her, glaring slightly. "I needed to come and support my step dad school's team." She said, in an innocent voice. The same voice she used when I asked her who she told, and she replied no one. "You've seen the team, you've supported them, don't you have some life to go ruin?" I asked her, my eyes narrowing. Okay, so thanking her, was definitely out of the question. When I looked at her, the memory of that day came flooding back to me, and hit me like a wrecking ball. "Been there, done that." Rachel said, mockingly. "Bitch." Amy whispered to me. I cracked a smile.

"So, where is that kid of yours? You still have him right?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to me. "Yes, Rachel. His name is Ryan." I said. She chuckled. "Ryan Reynolds. Named after the actor, interesting choice." Rach said. Amy laughed, and I tried not to smile. "Yeah, naming a kid after an actor is pretty funny. Imagine how often he will be made fun of. I mean, what were you thinking?" Rachel asked, staring at me like I was an idiot. "I'm not sure." I shrugged. "Moving on. Who is number 21? He is a cutie." Rachel said, looking at the first basemen. Of course, she would pick out Braden out of a team of 15. "Did she…?" Ben asked. "Uh huh." I nodded. "Oh." He said. "It's a simple question, do you know him or not?" Rachel asked, tapping her leg, a thing she did when she was being impatient. "Yes, I know him, very well actually." I told her. "Are you going to tell me?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Rachel's eyes focused on Amy, and they widened, and her mouth fell open. "Holy crap. You're pregnant." Rachel said. "She is? Ben did you know she was pregnant?" I asked him. "What? Really? And she didn't tell me, unbelievable." Ben said, playing along. "You know, Kelly, you have always been immature." Rachel said. "Talk about the skank calling the whore a slut." I said.

"I'm not the one that was knocked up when I was a freshman." Rachel retorted. I heard Amy's intake of breath. "No, you're just the one that told the whole school." I snapped back. Rachel didn't say anything for a moment. "It's not my fault I cant keep a secret to save my life." She finally concluded. "You should have kept that one. God, Rachel, I _trusted_ you. I had to tell my mom after that, she overheard your new friends talking about me at the mall. Do you know the look she gave me after I told her? It was like she was looking at some hooker off the street. Yeah, she got over it, but it took her until I was showing. And, imagine that, you did it all because you had a crush on Braden. Real low, Rachel, real low." I said, so, maybe I screamed. I couldn't help it, she made me so, so mad. "You know what, Rachel, go right ahead and have a field day with telling Marc all of this. I'm sure your just dieing to tell him. You haven't changed one bit." I added as an afterthought. Wow, in one breath I let out all my bottled emotions out from the past year.

"It's Ryan Carter." A familiar, amazing voice said from beside me. Braden intertwined his fingers with mine, and squeezed a little. "Braden?" Rachel asked, shocked. "Rachel." Braden nodded to her. "Wait, so you guys are still together? Son and all?" Rachel asked, looking at our connected hands. "Engaged, actually. And yeah, Ryan's at home." Braden answered. "_Engaged?_" She asked, eyes wide. "Yes. Now, if you will excuse us, my fiancée and I are going out to dinner with friends." Braden said, looking at Ben, and Amy, and then pulling me away from Rachel. "Oh, wow." Amy said. "How could you have been so calm?" I asked, on the way to the restaurant that Ben as treating us to. "Easy. You were beside me, that's all the calming I need." Braden said, then kissed me on the lips quickly. Does he have to be good at everything?

Braden complained all through dinner about the fact that Ben was paying. So they finally came to the conclusion, that the next time the four of us go out to eat, Braden is paying. At one point, I got tried of listening to them, so I said I would pay. Boy, did they rip my head off. They both said something about a girl shouldn't pay for a meal, blah, blah, blah. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all. Ben's driver dropped both Braden and I at home. "Are you sure you are alright?" Braden asked me, as we walked into the bed room. "Yeah, I'm fine, really." I said. He raised one eyebrow at me, then smiled. "Good. Cause I don't want anything that Rachel said to hurt you." He said. "Don't worry, she didn't." I assured him. I decided against telling him that a part of me was worried that Rachel would tell Marc all about me. Maybe it would be a good thing if she told him, that way I wouldn't have to. I sighed, and laid down on the bed. I heard Braden getting into the shower. I fell asleep before he was even out.


End file.
